Destellos dorados
by Shiorita
Summary: Creo que ya sé lo que son los destellos dorados. En realidad es sólo magia, amor. Por alguien, por algo. Por una persona, por un sueño. Por Hermione, por el Quidditch. One.shoot. Reto Quidditch de Weird Sisters. Regalo de Cumpleaños de Iss


La primera vez que vio una snitch no tenía ni idea de lo que era aquello

Vamos a ver, este es un fic en respuesta del reto de dark Rachel del foro de Weird Sisters. Va sobre el jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria, Víktor Krum, del cual me he inventado casi toda su historia, pues tampoco sabemos gran cosa de él. Los nombres de sus padres, su hermana, sus abuelos. Intenté poner todo lo que sabíamos acerca de él y, en fin, este es el resultado. Espero que os guste.

Sé que me odiáis por no dejaros seguir pero tenía que ponerlo antes:

Iss, esto va con todo mi cariño de madre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Destellos dorados **

La primera vez que vio una snitch no tenía ni idea de lo que era aquello. Parecía un diminuto pájaro que brillaba sin parar. Levantó sus pequeños brazos para agarrarlo, pero ésta se escurrió entre sus dedos y se alejó de su cuna, para acercarse hasta las ventanas donde inspiraba aire de libertad.  
El pequeño Víktor suspiró y siguió el movimiento de la snitch sabiendo que no podría alcanzarla.  
-¡Eh! ¿Alguien ha visto mi snitch? Se ha escapado del estuche y no la encuentro.

Lo que aún no sabía es que no era el único. Aunque seguía sin comprender cómo su hermana era incapaz de verla. Al fin y al cabo estaba ahí, justo detrás de su oreja.  
El bebé se echó a reír y cuando se volvió a dormir, soñó con destellos dorados a su alrededor.

Para la siguiente ocasión todo había cambiado, demasiado. A sus ocho años el pequeño Víktor no era lo que suele denominar una belleza, y tan poco hablaba mucho por lo que tendía a pasar desapercibido.

Sin embargo el ambiente de la casa también había cambiado. Su abuelo, el ilustre Josef Wronski, acababa de ser ingresado en el hospital. Se había enfrentado a uno de los magos más peligrosos de su tiempo, Gellert Grindelwald, y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando vimos esa señal en el cielo…

-Es fuerte, le combatió bien.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades…?

-…

Las voces se extinguían según avanzaban a lo largo del pasillo hasta donde estaba él. Cuando el llanto de su madre comenzó Víktor corrió a esconderse en algún lugar de la casa, lejos de rostros tristes y esperanzas perdidas. Encontró el sitio adecuado allí adonde ya nadie iba, en el desván.

A partir de ese momento cuando el aire se le hacía irrespirable, se escabullía hasta llegar allí. Le encantaba perder la noción del tiempo mientras descubría recuerdos que una vez habían formado parte de la historia de su familia.

Había viejas fotografías en blanco y negro, cuyas figuras se habían ido deteriorando con el paso de los años; cámaras fotográficas a las que les faltaban piezas elementales; un gramófono que prometía no volver a sonar nunca; algunos discos de vinilo con demasiado polvo incluso para él; e infinidad de cosas que nunca había imaginado.

Durante ese mes, el pequeño Víktor se convirtió en pirata, cantante de pop, bandolero, fotógrafo… Hasta el día en que le tocó ser jugador de Quidditch, aquel en que encontró la casi ya olvidada Barredora 3 de su abuelo.

Cuando éste jugaba, las Barredoras eran el modelo más nuevo y sofisticado. Tan buenas incluso, como el deportista que le saludaba y sonreía desde la foto cuyo marco estaba rayado de mil formas diferentes. La sonrisa radiante de su abuelo brillaba en aquel desván oscuro como un rayo de sol.

El estuche de terciopelo que había pasado de padres a hijos estaba junto a la escoba. Su madre, hija única, lo había heredado en su boda. Nunca manifestó deseo alguno de jugar –se decidió por el periodismo, lo que la llevaría a conocer a quien sería más tarde su esposo- por lo que su abuelo depositó sus esperanzas en Sofía, su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, los sueños son tan efímeros que muchas veces no alcanzamos sino a distinguirlos entre la niebla. Y ese fue uno más de aquellos que pasan sin dejar rastro.

Las cosas ya no eran iguales: su hermana había abandonado aquella ilusión infantil que la llevó a jugar durante sus primeros cursos en Durmstrangs; y su abuelo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital mágico.

Para él esto era algo importante: notaba la gravedad del ambiente. Aunque, para aquella pelota dorada el aire parecía tan lleno de vida como la última vez que alguien abrió el estuche. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Víktor la pelota oteó un rato sobre él antes de abrirse camino hacía el resto de la casa.

Fue en el salón, al que su madre acababa de transformar como si esperase un evento especial, donde perdió su pista.

-Víktor, ve a cambiarte, anda –le pidió al verlo aparecer de esa guisa.

-Pero…- dudó éste sin saber qué comentar primero.

-Nada de peros –la voz sonaba cansada, pero firme- Hoy vendrá el abuelo a cenar, así que cámbiate.

En el rostro de Víktor se asomó una sonrisa infantil, traviesa. Se moría de ganas por hablar con su abuelo. No esperó a que su madre se lo repitiera y corrió a su habitación. La Sra. Krum le siguió con la mirada sin atreverse a mostrar el lado triste de la situación.

Daba gracias porque aún hubiera cosas que su pequeño no entendiera. Como que aquella iba a ser la última cena con su abuelo.

--

-Llovía a más no poder, el cielo rugía con tanta pasión como los mismos espectadores. Perdíamos por cien puntos. La quaffle se escurría entre las manos mojadas de los nuestros y los bateadores no alcanzaban a apuntar con precisión. Las bludgers corrían como locas por el campo al contrario que la snitch, que parecía haber desaparecido del campo.

La Sra. Krum sonrió a su pesar. ¿Cuántas veces habría oído ya ese relato? La victoria del equipo de su padre, los Grodzisk Goblins, con los que su padre compartió sus últimos años como jugador. Ella había crecido yendo a ver a su padre jugar al Quidditch. Sonrió al recordar la cara de su madre cuando el ilusionado Josef le comunicó que le había fichado un equipo polaco y que ahora, para que la pequeña Tatiana pudiera ir a verlo tendrían que alquilar un traslador.

-¿Pero es que no tenías otro equipo a donde ir? –se quejaba la Sra. Wronski cada vez que se celebraba algún partido.

Con el tiempo su madre dejó de acudir con tanta asiduidad a sus partidos, hasta que Josef se retiró del Quidditch dejando su nombre como el de una leyenda. Uno de los mejores buscadores de su época. Un legado que Josef siempre estuvo seguro que alguien de su familia heredaría, hasta que la joven Tatiana se casó con el periodista Iván Krum.

Sin embargo, todavía podía soñar y recordar viejos momentos. Y contárselos a sus nietos, Sofía y Víktor, que lo escuchaban embelesados.

-Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y entonces algo brilló en el aire. Las metálicas alas de la snitch estaban empapadas pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para crear algún que otro problema. Le hice un gesto a Volkov, compatriota mío con el que siempre me había llevado bien. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: mandó la bludger hacia donde estaba la snitch mientras yo salía disparado detrás de ella. El buscador del otro equipo se recuperó pronto de su sorpresa y comenzó a perseguirnos, hasta que Volkov nos adelantó y disparó la bludger en sentido contrario.

El pequeño Víktor que también había oído alguna que otra vez esa historia no podía sino aguantar la respiración en ese momento. Su abuelo era tan buen orador que nadie podía estar sin prestarle la atención que él buscaba.

-Todo fue visto y no visto. La bludger chocó contra el otro buscador y la snitch tratando de evitar el golpe contra Volkov se encontró enjaulada en mis dedos. 150 puntos para Grodzisk Goblins. ¡¡Vencimos!!

Víktor aplaudió y su abuelo sonrió. Le miró a los ojos y supo, sin llegar a darse cuenta del todo, que algo tenía aquel chico que lo haría famoso. Quizás fuera el Quidditch, quizás ese sentido crítico que había heredado de sus padres, quizás…

-Abuelo…- le llamó el pequeño un rato después, cuando los postres ya estaban servidos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó éste.

-Yo de mayor voy a ser como usted. Un buscador intacto. -prometió

-Se dice innato –le recriminó Sofía.

-Ah, y ¿crees que podrías serlo?- preguntó su abuelo curado ya de ilusiones vanas

-Sí –afirmó con seguridad Víktor

-¿Y eso por qué?- se picó su hermana

-Porque he descubierto que yo también puedo oír las metálicas alas de la snith. –sentenció tranquilo Víktor.

Su hermana se echó a reír y miró a su madre quien sonreía viendo a su padre feliz:

-Pero si tú nunca has visto esa pelota.

-Claro que sí. Está justo encima de ti. Lleva revoloteando sin parar toda la cena.

Tanto Sofía como sus padres miraron atónitos a Víktor, ellos no habían visto a la pelota en toda la noche, a pesar de que ahora, después de las indicaciones del chico la visualizaban con toda claridad.

Josef Wronski miró a su nieto y decidió probarle un poco más:

-Víktor, tráemela por favor

Víktor se levantó de la mesa, pasando por alto las quejas de su madre que le tenía dicho que de la mesa uno sólo se levanta cuando todos han terminado de comer, para ir a por ella. La pelota voló por la habitación ante la desesperación de Tatiana que veía a su hijo correr de aquí para allá sin que ella pudiera distinguir adonde iba, hasta que Víktor la atrapó.

-Ves, yo también puedo seguir el sonido de sus alas – le dijo Víktor a su abuelo mientras éste cogía la snitch que le tendía su nieto.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y cogió a Víktor en brazos.

-Al fin alguien ha heredado mis genes –río feliz antes de abrazar a su nieto con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de irse a dormir aquella noche Josef les hizo prometer a Tatiana y a Iván Krum que apoyarían a su hijo para que fuera un grande entre los grandes, como él. Y también a Víktor de que, pese a todo, nunca se rendiría.

--

-Mira abuelo, mira qué me han comprado-

La voz entusiasmada de Víktor llenó toda la habitación del hospital donde Josef estaba acurrucado con las mantas dándole calor. El anciano sonrió, observando la escoba que Víktor llevaba en la mano.

-Ve un momento con papá- le pidió Tatiana a Víktor para quedarse a solas con su padre.

El niño salió de la estancia, sin soltar por un momento lo que llegaría a ser el símbolo de sus sueños.

-Creía que no le traeríais aquí- hizo constar Josef a su hija, pues Tatiana había dicho que la cena sería la última ocasión para estar juntos.

-Guardaré la cena que tuvimos dentro de mi corazón, siempre –prometió a Josef mientras cogía a su padre de la mano, con ánimo de darle fuerzas. –Pero ahora que el camino llega a su fin, creo que te toca despedirte.

En el rostro de Tatiana se dibujó una sonrisa triste, que Josef supo apreciar y agradecer. Aceptó lo que le había dicho su hija y procedió a despedirse de ella, tal como había consentido.

-Mamá dice que te vas para no volver nunca- expresó Víktor a Josef cuando le tocó el turno a su nieto más joven.

-Así es, Víktor, me toca marchar de aquí

-¿Por qué? ¿Y adonde vas?- preguntó Víktor deseoso de saber más cosas

-Verás, -comenzó su abuelo mientras le pedía que se acercara con su mano derecha. –a todos nos llega el momento de partir alguna vez. La mejor es cuando todo lo que dejas atrás no son más que recuerdos de sueños que se hicieron realidad. Y de sueños que se harán verdad algún día.

"Dentro de poco me iré, me reuniré con tu abuela, Sofía. Pero no te olvides que estaré contigo siempre. Cuando te montes sobre esa escoba yo estaré mirándote desde arriba, cuidando de ti. Recuérdame no sólo como tu abuelo, sino como alguien que supo seguir un sueño. Y seguir los destellos dorados que sentía mi corazón"

Víktor, a pesar del sentimiento profundo que le inducían las palabras de su abuelo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿De qué destellos dorados hablas, abuelo?

Josef rió. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca le hubiera hablado a Víktor de los destellos dorados?

-¿Recuerdas aquello de que la varita elige al mago? Pues bien, cuando un mago mueve su varita a veces esta no hace nada, y otras, en cambio, reacciona por si sola. Entonces lanza destellos de colores, porque sin orden ni concierto ella sabe lo que tiene que pasar y qué ha de hacer.

Ocurre lo mismo con la gente, con los deseos. En ocasiones nada de lo que hacemos o decimos funciona en nuestro interior; pero nuestro corazón comienza a sentir cosas nuevas. Y reacciona, enseñándonos destellos dorados.

La cara de Víktor era de tal desconcierto que Josef se echó a reír. Revolvió el cabello a su nieto, y se tumbó sobre la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Víktor no recuerda gran cosa del entierro de su abuelo, sólo que hubo dos celebraciones. La privada, en la que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros leyeron algo en conmemoración con el difunto; y la pública que culminó con una actuación de las mascotas de los Grodzisk Goblins ante más de un millar de seguidores de lo que fue el mejor buscador que el mundo del Quidditch había dado.

--

Años más tarde, Víktor cogió la manía de ir a ver a su abuelo cada luna llena para hablar con él, sobre su lápida, y contarle todo lo que había pasado por ese tiempo.

-Papá está seguro que demostraré que llevar el apellido Krum no es algo tan malo. Sé que no le gusta demasiado que la gente me conozca más como Wronski que como Krum pero él se lo aguanta. Sofía dice que es porque estaba demasiado enamorado de mamá como para decir algo en contra de su apellido de soltera; aunque a mamá eso sí que le importa poco. Porque siempre que alguien sale con el tema amenaza a todos con irnos a Irlanda, donde se supone que están los mejores equipos de Quidditch del mundo, y cambiarnos el apellido.

Cuando entró en Durmstrangs, Víktor no era ni la sombra de lo que había llegado a ser su abuelo; mas eso le daba igual. Tal y como le había dicho su padre, él era un Krum a pesar de que prefería seguir los consejos de su madre de que él era, simplemente, él y con eso bastaba para hacer feliz a los que quería.

El tiempo pasó y pronto dejó de ser el niño feúcho para pasar a ser uno de los jóvenes más codiciados de su círculo. Cuando fue elegido para jugar la final contra Irlanda fue a visitar la tumba de su abuelo por última vez en aquel año.

-¿Sabes? A veces todo es demasiado cansino. La gente me alaba, me abraza, cree que juego no sólo porque me gusta sino para conseguir algo. Pero no estoy seguro de querer algo. Me vale con saber que te hace feliz que juegue. Pues sé que, allí donde estés, me estás viendo jugar y divertirme.

No le dijo que se sentía perdido, que estaba en medio de una crisis de la cual no veía salida. No le comentó que aún no había sentido los destellos dorados de los que le había hablado Josef, ni que le tentaba la idea de abandonar. Sabía que Josef nunca le contestaría, sin embargo a Víktor le dolía por si dañaba su alma. Por si el espíritu de su abuelo se iba para siempre, dejándole solo.

Aquel mismo año conoció a quien sería su luz, su estrella, su nuevo amanecer. Aunque a Víktor, hábil en el pensamiento, le era imposible pronunciar del todo bien su nombre.

-Herrmione

Su voz sonaba trabada cuando unía las sílabas en un intento de vocalizar mejor las palabras, en vano. Sin embargo las sonrisas con que ésta le recibía, le hablaba, le comprendía eran para él mejor que toda la adrenalina que sentía cuando capturaba la snitch bajo la lluvia incesante.

Los ojos de Hermione tenía ese sentimiento que él notaba cuando acogía a la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos; su pelo era tan delicado como las mismas alas de la bola; y su piel tan suave como el tacto de la snitch.

El sonido de las gradas ante la victoria también se reencarnaba, esta vez, en él. Su cuerpo temblaba… vibraba, de pies a cabeza, al contemplar a la chica y sentía que dentro de él bramaba algo tan fuerte como imposible de definir.

Nadie supo nunca qué hablaron Hermione y Víktor durante ese curso, y el verano que lo siguió, ni notaron nada que los hiciera sospechar. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, esta vez para bien. Ante la tumba de Josef Wronski Víktor Krum entendió, por fin, las palabras de su abuelo:

-¿Sabes abuelo? Creo que ya sé lo que son los destellos dorados. En realidad es sólo magia, amor. Por alguien, por algo. Por una persona, por un sueño. Por Hermione, por el Quidditch.


End file.
